Midge's Tail
by KatDrama
Summary: The POV from one of Robin's merry "men" starting when they were kids. slight twist though. first off, Midge is not a 'man' and there's a brittle rivalry midst the clan. Will Midge rescue Marian, even if it screws up her one chance of being with Robin?


okay, I wrote this a long while ago. as you might can tell (hopefully) by reading my other fics my writing capabilities have vastly improved. this is just something I wrote to go with these robin hood/cat characters I drew. plz don't flame me. I plan to revise this eventually so I would really like your suggestions, so plz review. thanx ^_^  
  
Midge's Tail  
  
by KatDrama  
  
When most people hear the name Robin Hood the first things they think of are bows and arrows, great adventures and his true love Maid Marian. What they usually forget is all the people that helped him with his great adventures and in fact, have saved his life on more than one occasion. I am one of those forgotten persons. My name is Midge and this is my story.  
  
It all started back when were just kids. Robin, Little John, and I lived only about a mile apart so we got to see each other quite often. We were the best of friends. We romp about and play games like outlaw-and-sheriff. We'd take turns hiding, or being the outlaws, while one of us was the sheriff and had to find the outlaws, so it was sorta like the first version of hide-and-go-seek.  
  
Anyways, there was a center point between our houses, and we called that our hideout. It was really a gnarled old tree that had lots of branches and places to hide in. Eventually we started to add to the hideout. With the help of our parents, we built a wall around four trees with the hideout tree in the middle. The wall was only about five feet high, but back then it was taller than us, so it was great fun.  
  
I'll never forget the days, though, that the "new kids" arrived. My mother said that we were getting some new neighbors down the road a couple of miles. I wanted to investigate, so I hopped on my white horse, Elinor, and rode down the rode. I was more than happy to discover that Robin and Little John were doing the same. We were even more gleeful to find that the neighbors had a kid around our age.  
  
After a while, more people started moving in, and we found more friends. We, of course showed them the hideout, but told them they could only enter if they brought something useful to add to hideout. So, our first friend, Will, brought a large log that we could use as a bench. Geoffrey brought some boards to make steps on the center tree, so we could get to the higher branches. Thomas made a post to tie our horses to, outside the hideout.  
  
Every thing was pretty cool for a while. That summer went by to fast. Our days were packed with "adventures." The days all started off the same. We'd do our household chores then head over to the hideout and lay around until someone came up with an idea of something to do. Sometimes we'd practice our archery, climb trees, or explore, but mostly we ended up swimming in a stream not far from the hideout. Every thing was good, pure bliss, until she came along.  
  
Marian came from a rich family, there was no need for her to hang around with us, I'm sure she had better things to do. But no, she just had to be with us, actually, to be with Robin is more exact. She didn't care for anyone else, she just sat by Robin and batted her eyelashes. Now, I'm not saying I was jealous, but I sure was mad. She was stealing one of my best friends. Robin's time was consumed by her, he didn't do anything with us anymore. Sure he came to hideout still, but so did she. It was just sickening to see him so gaga for a rich, stuck up, girly, snob. Sure the snob did donate the tent covering to the hideout, so we could rest in shade and be sheltered from rain, but who cared about that? Not I. All I cared about was trying to find a way to get Robin, my old friend to notice me.  
  
Little John and I were seriously worried about Robin. Why would he want to love a girl? We often contemplated this on long walks through the forest together. While we were discussing how far apart Robin had become, little did we know how close we were becoming.  
  
Now when most of us were teenagers, we were starting to get sick and tired of the Sheriff taxing our families so heavily, so one day us kids got together at our "hideout" and that's when, most say, the legend of Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, and all of us merry men and women really began.  
  
We were all sitting around in our hideout thinking about something to do when Will walked in saying "Have you heard the news?" We all shook our heads, no. "Tomorrows tax day." "Oh no!" cried Marian. Robin stepped in, "Oh yes!" We all looked at him as if as he had lost his mind. He was actually excited that the Sheriff's men were going to come to all our houses and take half of our parent's profit that they had earned throughout the year. "Don't you see? This is the chance we've been waiting for. It's time to get back at the Sheriff!"  
  
With that we all stood up and cheered. "That's a great idea Robin," said Little John, "But one problem, how are we going to do it?" "Hmm, hadn't though of that yet, but I'm sure we'll come up with something." "Robin!" said Thomas; "You're suppose to have a plan before you tell us your idea." "I know but I though if I told you my idea first that we might come up with a really great plan together." That's Robin for you, leaving it up to someone else to come up with the plan. Boys are just so juvenile.  
  
As always, things were up to me. That's when I spoke up and gave them a full-fledged, detailed description of what we were going to do. "That's a great idea, Midge." Said Marian. I'll bet she was just jealous that I came up with a plan before she did.  
  
The next day the sun shone through dark clouds that threatened rain. Everyone was in position when we heard the tell tale sound of wagon wheels. The tax collectors were heading back towards the Sheriffs castle. How unfortunate that the goods they were carrying would never reach there. Yeah right. That was our mission, to stop the goods from getting to the Sheriff.  
  
As they rolled down the road I signaled to Marian and we put our plan into action.  
  
As the tax collectors rounded a bend in the road, Marian fell from the tree directly in front of them. "Marian! Oh, are you alright?" I called as I carefully climbed down from my perch up high in a tree. "What's going on?" called George, one of the tax collectors who, to put it bluntly, was as dumb as a stump.  
  
"We were climbing trees when all of a sudden she fell." I said. "Ooh" groaned Marian. "I think she's hurt" I called to George and his tax- collecting friend as they got off their wagon and went over to examine Marian more closely.  
  
As they were looking over Marian, Robin and the rest of the merry men were silently removing the taxed goods from the wagon. As they pulled out the sacks of gold and other various things, they replaced them with something less valuable. For a fine cloak made by Marian's mother, a rag was placed. Thomas replaced his father's fine cut lumber with sticks. Little John put a bag of dirt where his mother's spices had gone. Geoffrey put rocks instead of gold, and lastly Robin put some twigs in place of the majestic arrows that had been handcrafted by his father.  
  
When they had finished their task, Robin signaled to me and I whispered to Marian. "It's okay now." And she stood up and walked back to the tree that she had fallen out of and climbed back up it. "I guess she's okay after all," I said to the tax collectors, "Thanks for your help anyways."  
  
Scratching their heads in puzzlement of Marian's quick recovery, George and his accomplice climbed back up in their wagon and without another word drove off so they wouldn't be caught up in the storm that was brewing overhead.  
  
Our, pardon, MY, plan had worked. We danced 'round in victory as the clouds above us burst and drenched us. We didn't care. We had outsmarted the Sheriff's men. (Though it wasn't really hard to outsmart George and his friend.)  
  
But soon the rain turned into a storm and we quickly scattered, picking up our parent's things as we went. Since there wasn't enough time to get back to our homes before the worst of the storm hit, we ran to the closest house that was near us, the house that belonged to our friend, Friar Tuck.  
  
As the rain began to come down in torrents, Robin banged on the Friar's door. "Friar Tuck, it's me Robin. Let me and my friends come in!" Shouted Robin. We continued hollering for quite a while before the door slowly creaked open. "Forgive me children, I could not hear you above the noise of the storm," shouted the Friar, "This storm is the worst I've ever seen. I am going to my cellar, you're welcome to join me."  
  
We all ran to the back of his house and hurried down into his cellar. "There," he said as he shut the door, "that ought to hold well enough." We all sunk down to the floor to catch our breaths. "This is pretty bad storm, ain't it?" Commented Geoffrey to break the silence, as we began to wring out our sopping wet clothes. Friar Tuck gave us some food that he had been storing down in the cellar. As we all leaned against the walls, that night, trying to sleep, all we could hear was the angry sounds of the storm, and I'm sure that we were all thinking the same thoughts: Are our families okay?  
  
As that morning dawned there was an eerie silence and an awful presence in the air. We opened the door to the cellar not knowing what we would find. The sight that met our eyes left us all shocked and speechless. Trees lay on the ground everywhere, debris of all sorts were blown around. We all told Friar Tuck that we would return for our things and to help clean up his yard after we had checked on our families. So we all disembarked for our houses fearing the worst and hoping for the best.  
  
I walked into the clearing where my house used to be and stared. There was no more house. Oh sure there were pieces of it lying all around but there was no more building, only a little bit of the barn where our animals were kept. But where was my family? Where was my horse? Where was everybody? I walked along the edge of the woods calling their names.  
  
I was near tears as I came back around and sat on the stump of a giant tree that used to be beside our barn. Suddenly, I felt something breathe down the back of my neck. I turned around slowly, and then jumped up. It was my white horse, Elinor. I hugged her huge neck and dug my fingers into her mane. "Oh Elinor, what happened? Where is everybody?" I whispered as she turned her head around as almost to hug me.  
  
Maybe my family had just gone to someone else's house I reasoned. I waited 'till evening before I climbed unto Elinor, and with one final look around, galloped towards Friar Tuck's house. As I arrived, I saw him alone picking up sticks in his yard. "Where is everybody else?" I asked, "I thought we were meeting back here?" "They all said that their parents wanted them to clean up their own yards first." "Oh," I said, "Well I guess I better be going it's nearly nightfall." "Okay." Said the Friar, "See you tomorrow?" "Yeah, see you then"  
  
Then I directed my horse in the direction of the hideout. I didn't want the Friar to know about my family until I knew for sure that they were gone. That night, as I started a fire to cook some supper, a freshly caught rabbit from one of our snares, Elinor started acting skittish from where she was tied. "Shhh. Girl, it's alright, it's just a fire." I said soothingly to her. Unfortunately, that wasn't what was bothering her.  
  
I remember that night clearly. I lay awake looking up at the full moon when I heard it. Wolves. In my wanting to get away from everyone else for a while I'd forgot about what lurked in the shadows of Sherwood Forest. During the day, wolves wouldn't bother anyone, but now it was night and I was in the middle of the woods, all alone, with my horse. My first thought was to protect Elinor. I squeezed her through the doorway into the center of the hideout witch was at least some sort of protection, but not much.  
  
As I was backing her up through the doorway it happened. Wolves came from everywhere, snarling, ready to pounce, their eyes glowing in the darkness. I was surrounded. I was also outside the hideout and my bow and arrows where inside. My only hope was to dash for a tree, but I knew that if I ran they would start chasing me. As I was summing up my possibilities of what I could do one of the menacing creatures moved closer.  
  
All of a sudden Elinor spooked and reared up on her hind legs, pawing the air. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to move, one of her hooves came crashing down on my head. I instantly crumpled to the ground. I reached up and felt my head. It was warm with blood. Everything from then on is kind of hazy, but I do remember some of it, one of the wolves, seeing his chance, jumped on me. He tried to bite me but I held him back with my hands as well as I could, receiving several large bites on my arms, when all of a sudden Elinor lurched forward with her feet, kicking the wolf clear across the clearing. Then she started bucking. One of her feet caught a burning log of the fire and sent it against the dry wood of the hideout. It instantly burst up in flame, scaring the wolves and Elinor away. Then everything went black.  
  
When I woke up I was staring Robin's mother straight in the face. "Aaugh," I screamed, not recognizing her at first. "Settle down, relax, everything's okay." She said. I laid my head back down, "Where am I? What happened?" I asked, grabbing at my throbbing head, not remembering at the time what had happened. "Last night you were sleeping out in the hideout, wolves attacked you, the hideout caught on fire, and I saw the smoke and rescued you, though I can't say as much about the hideout." Said Robin sarcastically from across the room.  
  
"Oh, Robin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the for the hideout to burn down but Elinor was scared and." "Sorry doesn't cut it. It will take forever to rebuild the fort, and what were you doing out there alone at night anyways? I thought that I warned you girls not to be out there alone, but I guess you're to tough to have rules." There. He went and said it. The g word. Girl. Sure, that may be what I am but am just as good as any of the boys but when people call me a girl that puts me in the same category as Marian, and I am much more of a boy than she'll ever be.  
  
"Robin," said his mother, "It was better for the fort to burn than for a life to be lost." "Whatever." Sighed Robin. "BAM" The door burst open and in stepped Little John. "Have you heard?" "Heard what?" exclaimed Robin. "This morning the Sheriff sent men to capture Marian." "Why?" we all said in unison. "When the tax collectors got back to the Sheriff's castle with nothing but junk you could tell that he would be mad right?" Right. "So then he asked George when it could have happened. He told them about Marian falling out of tree and about the girl who was with her. This morning he sent out men with orders to search for, and arrest those two girls. They got Marian and now they are searching for you, Midge."  
  
I gasped. "Me? Are you sure?" "Positive. They came to my house and questioned my father about you. Their description fit you perfectly. They are headed toward your house now, so that gives us a little bit of time to get you to the hideout." Um. "What?" Robin sighed, "One problem John, last night she let the hideout catch on fire. There's nothing left."  
  
Once again, the boys had a problem and it was up to me to fix it. So, while they were arguing over what to do, Robin's mother grabbed some blankets and some food and helped me out to the barn. Then silently I rode off towards Nottingham.  
  
The boys where still arguing when the Sheriff's men came. "Open up, by order of the Sheriff we are to search out your house and property for a certain girl that is tall, blonde and wearing a purple cloak. Have you seen her?" "Of..of..of course not." Stuttered Robin. He's not as brave as you think. "Just the same we shall search your property." "Go right ahead," Boomed Christopher, Robin's Father, grinning from ear to ear, "You'll find nothing."  
  
After the Sheriff's men had searched the place, they told the family to keep and eye out for me and to report anything. "Whew! That was close." Exclaimed Little John. "Where did you hide her, Mrs. Hood?" "Hide her? Why would I hide her? You saw how those guys searched the place. They didn't leave a stone unturned. I guarantee you that if she had stayed here that they would have found her." "Then where is she?" said Robin, more out of curiosity than of concern for me. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" shouted Little John. "I mean I don't know. All I did was give her some food, clothes and blankets, helped her up unto her horse and she was off, just like that."  
  
The boys may have though that would be aimlessly wandering around on my horse in the woods, but that was the exact opposite of my plan. My plan? You ask. You'll see. I may despise Marian a lot but I think I know of a sure way to use her to get Robin's attention. Yes, I know I'm a fool, but I was going to rescue Maid Marian, all by myself.  
  
As night drew near I came to the edge of Nottingham. It wasn't much of a town. A few ramshackle shacks at the bottom of a steep hill isn't much to look at, but what's at the top of the hill is. The Sheriff castle stood tall and threatening against the orange blaze of the setting sun. I had borrowed a dark cloak from Mr. Hood. It was big enough to hide my identity and conceal the bow and quiver strapped to my back.  
  
I rode alongside the perimeter of the town until a familiar house met my eyes. I went around to the back and put my horse in one of the stables, then as silently as a mouse, I snuck into the house through my secret entrance. The house belonged to my Uncle Denis and his wife Mary. When I was a young girl, my mother would send me to their house to live every spring in an attempt to let me grow up with some social background but to no success. So, after a few years, she gave up, and I wasn't allowed to go to my Aunt Mary's for a long time.  
  
As I crawled through the low door, familiar voices greeted me. "Midgys back! Midgys back!" Shrieked my little cousin with sheer delight. "Margaret!" said my aunt Mary. "Is it really you? My child, it's been so long. Come here." I had no choice but to let my overly plump aunt smother me in her hug, (Even though I couldn't breathe.) "Margaret, my sweet, sweet, girl. Where have you been? What has happened to you? Are you hurt?" I had forgotten that I still bore the bandages that held my head and arms together. "It's nothing aunt." "Course it is." boomed my kindhearted uncle. "Uncle Denis, I didn't see you." "That's okay. Come in and make yourself at home." And so I did.  
  
As I went back out to the stables to care for Elinor, my little cousin, Jane, tagged along. "Where ya been? What's you doing here? What's goin' on? Can I help? How long are you staying? When are you leaving?" "Shhh." I said, putting my finger against her lips, "Let's pretend that I'm not here, okay, Scout?" "Why?" She whispered back, with eyes wide in anticipation. "Can you keep a secret?" "Course I can, Midge, you know I can." "Okay." I said, "Let's just say that I'm in really BIG trouble with the Sheriff, and it's one of his high priorities to find me." "What'd you do?" Questioned Jane. "That, I will tell later. For now, we must keep my presence a secret." "Okay Midge, you can count on me." "That's what I was hoping you would say, Scout." She went back into the house, giggling at the use of her nickname.  
  
I didn't dare tell Uncle Denis or Aunt Jane my full plan, for I knew that they would strongly protest. But I did ask them to not to tell anyone that I was there. Luckily, they agreed to that. At least the Sheriff didn't know my name so I was one step ahead of him. On the other hand, I have two names. The one, Margaret, which I very much dislike, is really my real name. I owe it to my uncle for my nickname, that's one thing that boys are good for and for which I am grateful. It's one thing having to be a girl with a boy's nickname acting like a boy but it's definitely not okay if that girl has a really girlish name. Which is why I prefer Midge, even though it's a play on my height, cause I'm not actually that short. In fact I'm pretty tall for a girl my age.  
  
After a hearty supper, I feel into an uneasy sleep, planning out exactly how I would save Marian. No doubt she was in the dungeon. That's where the Sheriff puts all of his most hated prisoners. The only problem was that no one has ever gone into the dungeon and come out alive, except for of course the Sheriff and the dungeon guards. The guards! That was it! I would make my move when one of the guards went down into the dungeon. It all had to be timed just right. Maybe rescuing Marian wouldn't be so hard after all, or would it? There was only one way to find out.  
  
"All right. You all know why we have gathered in our makeshift hideout. Now lets get to work. Who has any ideas?" Declared Little John. Everyone sat in a circle around a fire trying to keep warm in the chilliness of the setting winter. "I don't know," said Thomas, "Usually Midge comes up with all the plans." "Well, Midge has wandered off somewhere and left us to save Marian by ourselves." Muttered Robin. "Robin what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since Marian was arrested. By the way you're acting people would think that you might even be in loove with her." Commented Will. "Ooh," laughed Geoffrey, "bulls-eye." "Oh would you guys shut up and think up a plan already!" Shouted Robin as he got up and stomped off into the woods. "Yup. He's in love." Said Will.  
  
While the boys where fighting, (I swear, if it weren't for me they'd get nothing done.) I was once again, putting MY plan into action.  
  
I walked casually along the edge of the castle and leaned against a wall by the gate. Sure enough, here came the baker's wagon, right on schedule. As it rolled past me I ducked against it's side and crouched low as it wheeled into the courtyard. That's how I got through the gate.  
  
After that I stayed in the shadows, the cloak helped me blend into my surroundings. I snuck around the inside and out of the castle until I came across a door that just screamed dungeon. I waited and watched until the time got right. A guard came with a big bowl rotten bread, food for the prisoners. As he slowly stepped in and turned to shut the door behind him, I made my move. I sprung out at him from my hiding place, pushing him backwards down the steps into the dungeon. I shut and locked the door behind me. I could handle one grown man with my bow, but if anyone else came in I knew that I was a goner.  
  
I grabbed a torch from one of the ringlets on the wall and headed down the grimy steps. The farther I descended the more the smell climaxed. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs I had to cover my mouth so I could breathe. As I gazed at the many faces that surrounded me I was horrified to find that none of them where Marian. What had happened to her? This might ruin my whole plan, 'cause if she's dead Robin will never forgive me.  
  
As I stood there wondering what to do next, Marian's absence became the least of my worries. I heard stone rubbing against stone, followed by heavy footsteps. In one smooth motion I threw off my cloak, reached for an arrow, and turned around. By the time the cloak had fluttered to the ground I had my bow cocked and ready. Though it was dark and I couldn't quite see who my target was, I fired out of instinct.  
  
Instantly I knew that I had made my mark, for the man stumbled a few steps then fell to the ground. Unfortunately, the man was not alone, and soon, before I could reach for another arrow, soldiers clad in shining armor that glittered in the darkness had surrounded me. It was going to have to be a hand-to-hand fight. Not my specialty.  
  
They reached for me and I lunged out of range, falling on some poor and unfortunate prisoner who grunted as I landed in his lap. Regaining my dignity I said, "Pardon me." As the soldier rushed across the room to me I once again moved right before they reached me. They all fell in a heap of metal. That was my chance to get out of there.  
  
I ran up the circular stairs to the door. I opened it just in time to see a guard standing in front of the door. He smiled a wicked smile as he said, "Have a nice trip." And with that he pushed me down the stairs. I tried to stop, but to no avail. I rolled head over heals until I reached the bottom, where the heap of metal had taken form again and grabbed me. I lashed out with my legs, trying to kick them, which I regret doing for I kicked one of the soldiers squarely on his leg, where his metal shin protector was. All I have to say about that is "OW!"  
  
As I struggled in the grasp of the soldiers, one was daring enough to try to reach out and remove my quiver of arrows. I kicked at his arm, sending my arrows flying through the air. Too bad that none of them hit one of the soldiers.  
  
I watched as the man I had shot was being helped up, and someone brought a torch closer to him. Normally, if I had reached my target I would have rejoiced, but in the situation that I was in, it was very bad. The man that I had shot, just inches away from the heart, was no other than the cruel, evil, and might I say plump, Sheriff of Nottingham. (Lucky for him and unlucky for me, I'm not as great of a shot as Robin Hood.)  
  
As the Sheriff was being helped up the stairs, he shouted one final order to the soldiers, something about putting me with the other one. Whether or not he was talking about Marian, I was about to find out.  
  
They led me to the back of the dungeon, and we leaned against the stone wall. To my surprise it moved. Of course, I thought, a secret doorway leading to a secret place to keep secret prisoners. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Anyways, as they lead me through the narrow corridor, to my surprise, at the end of the tunnel there were many lights, not darkness. How strange. The secret passage way must weave around the whole castle, I thought.  
  
Then the soldiers realized that I was carefully taking in which ways we took at forks in the tunnels and looking at the light coming from underneath many doors, they stopped and blindfolded me. Drat! I remember thinking. How will I be able to find my way back out of here?  
  
Soon, we came to our destination and the soldiers removed the blindfold. The room was dim, the only light coming from candles lit about the room. I quickly took in my surroundings. The room, though not massive, appeared to be an abandoned dinning room. Along the walls were scarlet tapestries, lined with gold fringe. The long table that sat in the middle of the room took up most of the space. Around the table sat sturdy chairs, with intricate designs carved on the backs. As I squinted in the darkness I found that sitting in one of the chairs was what looked to be a person. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I should not have been surprised to find that it was Marian.  
  
I was lead to one of the chairs across the table from Marian. As I sat down, I looked carefully at Marian. She appeared to be in good health, they must have been feeding her. I hoped that they would do the same for me. To my dismay, they tied my legs to the chair and my hands behind my back with rough ropes that dug into my skin. Then, the soldiers left.  
  
After the soldiers left there was a strange silence between us, but it didn't last long. "Where is Robin? Is he coming too? They didn't capture him, did they? Or is he coming later to rescue me? I." "Look Marian. Robin's not coming, O.K? So lets forget about him for the mean time and try to figure out how to get out of here!" I growled. "Oh, don't get so huffy." She said, obviously annoyed. "We can't get out of here. Don't you think I've tried? And what happened to you? You look like you fell off your horse or something?" "I'm fine." "Are you sure? You don't look fine." Great. Just Great. The one time that I don't want her to care about me, she does.  
  
I told her all about the hideout burning down, my escape, my plan, and my capture. She actually seemed to be touched that I had tried to rescue her all by myself. Maybe she's starting to act her age, or maybe it's just she's been held in this room so long that she's dying to talk to anyone. Whatever it was, I started to look on her with a new respect.  
  
For the next hour or so we talked about different things, ideas of escaping, what they might be planning to do to us, that sort of stuff, when the door swung open with a bang. Suddenly the room was illuminated with bright torches. I blinked my eyes at the sudden brightness. In walked a man, dressed in rich garments. He must be some sort of official, I thought. The man sat at the opposite end of the table. He motioned with his hand and immediately an assistant brought writing tools and parchment (a fancy kind of paper.) "Greetings. I am Charles the Magistrate (judge). I am here to hear your side of the story to your crime.." And so went the rest of the day.  
  
"Mommy, when's Midge cumin' back? She's been gone an awfully long time." Said Jane, worried of the safety of her cousin. "She probably has many friends to talk to and much to catch up on. She hasn't been here for a long time, you know." Answered wise aunt Mary. "Yeah, I know. I just thought that she'd be back by now. It's almost dark." "Don't worry. She's probably just fine and just not paying attention to the time. Now go outside and gather kindling for the fire." "All right." Sighed Jane, as she picked up a basket to gather the wood shavings with. She went outside and bent over to pick one up and then stood up, staring up into the dark sky and at the faint stars that were starting to appear. "Oh Midge, where are you? Did the Sheriff get you? When are you coming home?" She thought, a faint tear coming to her eye. Then with a sudden burst of courage, she lifted her head, wiped the tears from her face and began preparing for what she would have to do tomorrow.  
  
The next day the creaking of the door awakened us. In stepped servants, caring trays filled with all sorts of food. As they were setting the trays in front of us I wondered how and the world we were going to eat with our hands tied behind our backs. My question was soon answered. Soldiers marched into the room in an orderly fashion. They walked over to the curtains and pulled them aside, filling the room with golden beams of sunlight. I squinted in the bright light as a soldier came and untied my hands, only to retie them in front of me. Ugh! Just when you think you might get a little freedom to stretch your arms there are more ropes!  
  
As I started to reach for the food, I noticed out of my eye that Marian was shaking her head, no. So, I replaced my hands in my lap and started to stare longingly at the food. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been. Just the same, for some reason, Marian told me not eat, yet.  
  
Soon I heard more footsteps and into the room burst the Sheriff, surrounded by more soldiers. As he was being seated at the end of the table I noticed the bandages on his left shoulder. To bad my aim hadn't been just a little bit lower.I thought.  
  
There we sat at the long table. The silence was menacing. Then the Sheriff spoke, "My fair Marian, have you though about my offer?" Marian glanced me up and down then made her remark, "I'll do it, IF you let my friend go too." "W-w-what?" I stuttered, "What offer? Marian..." "Be silent or I will have it permanently done so." Snapped the angry Sheriff, "Marian, I will never let that barbarian you call a person free. She deserves to punished. But you, my fair lady, are of noble blood. You don't have to be here. Just say those two little words and you'll be free." "No I won't." Said Marian. "If I agreed, what would happen after then? I'd never marry you, even if it meant my only means of escape."  
  
Marriage? I looked between the red-faced Sheriff and poor Marian. What was this all about? "Fine." Said the Sheriff, "if that's the way you want it. You can starve to death for all I care, but if you know what's good for you, you'll come around. I'll be back tomorrow morning, and the next morning, and the next, and the next, until you finally give in. And every time you refuse means one more day without food, for the both of you!" He shouted as he stomped out of the room. I watched longingly as the trays of food were taken away to be fed to the Sheriff's dogs. Robin, I thought, had better hurry up and come up with a plan.  
  
"C'mon, Elinor. Keep going. You can do it," whispered Jane into the horse's ear. "We're almost to your home."  
  
Meanwhile, the boys had gathered together to rebuild the fort. "Boy, it sure is a quiet morning." Remarked Thomas. "You got that right," said Will, "It hasn't been the same since Marian was arrested. I wish there was something we could do to cheer Robin up. He's been holding up in his house for the past two days!" "We'll think of something," encouraged Geoffrey. "I too hope that Marian's alright, but who I'm really worried about is Midge. We haven't seen her since she went off riding alone to get away from the Sheriff's men. Who knows what's happened to her." Said Little John. Little did they know how soon their questions would be answered.  
  
"Tap, tap, tap" "John, would you see whose at the door?" "Yes mother, grumbled Little John. "Excuse me, do you know where I might find the house of Midge.I mean, Margaret?" "Yes I do, are you in a hurry?" "Yes." Said Jane. "I've been riding all day and night to get here. I need to speak to Margaret's father." "Okay" said Little John, "I know a short cut, let me get my horse and I'll take you there."  
  
"So," said Little John, as they rode down a trail through the woods. "What's the big rush?" Jane looked at him carefully before replying. "First," she said, "Tell me what you know about what she did to get in trouble with the Sheriff." "Why?" "Because, I think she was captured and is being held in the castle." "Really?" Questioned John, "This isn't some kind of joke is it?" "No! I'm serious. First she told me that she was in trouble and then she went out to town and she never came back, a-an-and." suddenly Jane burst out in tears. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure we'll find her. Were almost to her house."  
  
As they entered the clearing, they were shocked at what they found. There was no more house, just piles of debris. "W-w-what happened?" said Jane as they rode through what should have been a house. "The storm!" exclaimed John. "It all makes since now!" "What makes sense?" said Jane, thinking that he had lost his mind. "There was a big storm. Lots of damage. After the storm, Midge stayed out in the hideout and got attacked by wolves. This must've been why she was out there. Her home was destroyed." "But what about the family? Where are they?" "That we don't know, but what's important right now is that we find someone who can help us rescue Midge and Marian." "Whose Marian?" "You'll find out soon enough. Now let's hurry to Robin's. He'll want to hear about this."  
  
"Marian, are you okay?" I asked, my voice quavering. "I'm fine, Midge." "Look, Marian," I said, "I know you know that I don't like you very much, but that's changed. Right now we have to put our differences aside. We have to pull together. We can get through this." "Oh yeah!" she screamed, "How are we supposed to do that. You know what? You may think that you're so good, always coming up with some great new idea, but you never think of the consequences do you? Do you?" Boy, after several days of being without food, people can sure get cranky.  
  
When Marian screamed it brought guards into the room before you could even blink. One came forward and asked what was wrong. I was opening my mouth to speak when I was interrupted. "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. She's what's the problem. It was her stupid idea that got us into this. And now because of her it's going to be an even stickier situation to get out of, because if I get free but she doesn't then everyone's going to blame it on me. But it's her fault, I say! Her fault!!!" Marian screeched at the top of her lungs. The last shriek made the situation worse 'cause it brought in the Sheriff. "What in the world is going on?" As the soldier explained the situation, the Sheriff eyed me with a wicked look in his eye. I knew that I was in deep trouble.  
  
Good 'ol Marian. Always count on her to make a situation worse. Because the Sheriff thought that I was upsetting his "dream bride", he had me moved to my own private cell, deep in the stinking, rotten, dungeon. And if that wasn't enough, he had me put in irons so I would stay put. Thanks a lot Marian.  
  
"Robin! Hey Robin! You in there?" shouted Little John, still mounted on his horse in Robin's yard. "Oh, hello John. No, Robin's not here." Said Mrs. Hood. "Do you know where he is? I've got to talk to him right away." "I think he said something about going into the woods to think." "I know where he is then." Said Little John. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Who's Robin?" Questioned Jane, "And where is he?" "I think he's in our hideout. That's were everyone goes to think." "Oh, okay. Where's the hideout." "Through the woods." "Then lets hurry." And so they galloped as fast as they dared through the thick brush of Sherwood Forest towards their hideout.  
  
"Robin!" Shouted Little John. "Are you out here." "Yeah." Came the quiet reply from a corner of the hideout. "Robin, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" "No!" he said with a sudden sternness, "What do you want?" "Robin, this is...oh, what's your name?" "My name is Jane, but you may call me Scout. My cousin does." "Cousin?" questioned Robin with a dull interest. "Robin, Scout's cousin is Midge. Scout thinks that Midge tried to rescue Marian, but ended getting captured herself. Scout's got a plan, but if it fails, we could end up captured like Marian and Midge." "It's risky, but if we're to have any hope of rescuing them, we'll have to act fast. Now here's my plan."  
  
There I sat on the ice-cold dungeon floor, brooding my anger at Marian. I guard came in once or twice, I do not remember. He gave me a piece of moldy bread, which I ate in haste. After I had eaten, the guard took the time to make me a little more uncomfortable. He tightened every iron that clasped to me up a notch. I could feel the cool, rusty metal cutting off the circulation to my feet. I wanted to scream from the pain, but all I could manage was a pitiful moan, to which the guard smiled, obviously pleased at his causing me more discomfort. And on that note, he left, the door creaking shut behind him. Then, for an unknown reason, the little light there was, faded, as I blacked out.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was being dragged to my feet. "What's going on?" I said in a hushed whisper. "Lucky day for you, My Lady, the Sheriff's fed up with you and your friend. He's bending the rules a bit too." "Which rule is that?" "Oh, you'll find out."  
  
I was lead back to the room where Marian was, and once again, was seated in the chair across from her. She looked up at me with haunting eyes, then cast her gaze downwards. The Sheriff came in and seated himself at the end of the table. "Well, my fair ladies, you should be honored. Nottingham is holding a festival, and you are the main attraction." I looked at the Sheriff with puzzlement in my eyes, "Oh? How so?" "Three days from now, at the closing of the festival, there will be a special event. On that you will be sure not to miss. My ladies, at the closing of the festival I have promised a double hanging, and rest assured that the ropes will be around your necks!" I gasped. I knew the Sheriff was cruel, but this was just horrible. He just looked at us and laughed an evil laugh, one that I will never forget.  
  
Those three days ticked by slowly, we were offered food, but we really didn't feel like eating. We just sat there and stared at the table or the wall, passing time, hoping against hope, that at any moment someone would burst through the door to rescue us. That someone never came.  
  
Finally the time came, we were untied from the chairs and command to stand, which proved very difficult after sitting for such a long time. The soldiers smiled as they tied our hands, they were actually enjoying this! We were led down long corridors until we finally came to the door that led to the outside. The huge wooden mass creaked loudly as it was pushed open. We were blinded by the sunlight that met us.  
  
As we stumbled blindly towards the gallows, I remember my childhood flashing before my eyes. I remembered Robin and Little John and the years we'd spent together. I remember thinking, 'what will they do without me?'  
  
Then my feet hit the steps leading upwards. There we stood, for all eyes to see as the noose's were tightened around our necks. This is it, I thought, for all I've lived for it comes down to this. My eyesight was clearing now, and I could see people watching us. I heard the drums beat. My heart was racing. I closed my eyes waiting for the rope to tighten. I heard a whizzing noise above my head just as the trapdoor was released. To my amazement, I didn't die. I just kept falling.  
  
I hit the ground with a thud, and quickly got to my feet. I looked over and saw Marian doing the same. Our ropes had been cut! I don't care who did it, I was just glad not to be dead. Then it dawned on me, the guard were after us. I called out to Marian and we ran straight into the sea of people by the gallows.  
  
To my surprise, they cleared a path for us, then quickly reformed in a crowd to block the soldiers. We kept running down back alleys until hands reached out and grabbed us. I was about to scream but someone put a hand over my mouth and dragged me into a dark stable. I looked to see that my captor was no other than Little John. He smiled at me, then motioned for me to be quiet while he untied my hands. Robin was doing the same to Marian. I had lots of questions to ask them, but then was not a good time.  
  
They motioned to us to climb up into a wagon, and we obeyed. They then climbed up after us and covered us with blankets, straw, and ordinary things that you would find in a wagon. Then Scout came up and sat on top of us, along with a couple of what looked to be village boys. Then I heard my Uncles voice and felt the wagon lurch beneath us. I don't know how long we were in the wagon, but I must've fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing I knew, Scout was shaking me, trying to wake me up.  
  
I jolted straight up and looked around as Uncle Denis helped me down from the wagon. We were somewhere in the middle of Sherwood Forest. It was early morning and a thick fog had settled upon the forest. I went over to where Will had Elinor waiting for me. We all climbed unto our horses and bade my Uncle Denis and Scout farewell. I looked back towards them and sighed. I knew I was going to miss them. Then with out another word we set off into the woods.  
  
We rode all day, no one dared to speak. We finally came to a clearing, and Robin held up his hand, motioning us to stop. "This," he said, "I were we'll make camp."  
  
That night, as we sat by a glowing fire, everyone told their side of the story to what they did. It was then I learned that at the right second, Will and Thomas had thrown knifes through our ropes, and that everyone in the village knew about the plan, and had helped us out by blocking the soldiers, and that the whole plan was formed by my cousin, Scout. I stared at her in awe. I guess we're more like each other than we'd thought.  
  
I gazed into the fire and shivered. Our future was so uncertain. We'd now have to live on our own. Build our own shelters, hunt our own food, and yet we were just teenagers. How could we do it? Then I turned and looked at everyone sitting around the fire. Marian was leaning on Robin and he had his arm wrapped around her. Thomas was playing a little tune on his flute. Will and Geoffrey were arguing about who was the better marksman. And then there was Little John. Little John sat staring at the fire, obviously in deep thought. Then he looked up and our eyes met. That's when I knew, we could make it, together.  
  
Months passed, we formed bonds with other bands of outlaws that lived around us. We had encounters with the Sheriff, but we were no longer afraid of him. Together, we could do anything. And one spring day, Will snuck off and came back with Friar Tuck. That day there was a double wedding.  
  
Marian and I stood underneath a willow tree, and watched as our grooms came across the clearing. The Friar said a few words and then I looked deep into Little John's eyes and said "I do." Marian did the same, only looking into Robin's face instead. That was the happiest day of our lives.  
  
So we got married and lived happily ever after, right? Wrong! In the years to come, it became continually harder to cope with the Sheriff so one day we came together and I formed a plan, and, well, that, my friend, is another story.  
  
okay, do you love it? hate it? give me your suggestions! review plz! 


End file.
